Typically, a network comprises a number of vertices (e.g. representing data processing systems) and a number of edges, wherein an edge represents a connection (e.g. a network connection) between two vertices.
In a prior art network connection strategy, a first vertex wishing to join an existing network queries, in turn, a plurality of vertices associated with the existing network in order to determine one or more vertices to connect to.
This strategy requires multiple queries to be performed and is serial in its nature, hence inefficient.